


Princess

by Karatachi



Series: Rare Pairings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara, Feminization, M/M, Rushed short sex scene, Top Deidara, just slightly though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Deidara climbs through Gaara's window to kill him but instead ends up sleeping with him.
Relationships: Deidara/Gaara (Naruto)
Series: Rare Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Princess

It was a chilly night outside, a storm definitely brewing. As Gaara was falling asleep, he could hear the wind against his window. The window that had been closed prior to him getting into bed. _So why did a gust of cold just sweep through his bedroom? ___

__Gaara shoots up suddenly, looking around in the darkness. He was right about the window now being open, the curtains swinging. Gaara was suddenly more alert to his surroundings, looking around to see if there were any signs of a break-in._ _

__Gaara never considered himself a very jumpy person but when he made eye contact with a dark figure in the corner, his heart definitely sped up. What the hell is he paying the guards for if they can't stop someone from stepping in his window?_ _

__Gaara gets out of his bed quickly as the figure approaches. The Kazekage was starting to wish he wore more than just a loose pair of pants to bed. The person steps into the light shining in and Gaara almost mistakes them for a girl. They had long blonde hair thrown half up and Gaara could see their bright blue eyes from twenty feet away. As feminine as they may seem, they were definitely a guy, the build giving it away._ _

__"Who are you?" Gaara asks, eyeing the blonde. The blonde chuckles, walking closer, making Gaara tense up. The air seemed to be getting closed off the closer the blonde got. He stops when he's only about ten feet away._ _

__"Deidara." The boy says, his voice deep. _Deidara. _Gaara knew who that was. He's a member of the Akatsuki. But what was he doing in the bedroom? If he wanted to kill Gaara, the redhead would be dead.___ _

____"Well, Deidara, you're supposed to kneel in the presence of a Kazekage," Gaara says, his voice harsh. He knew it was such a stupid thing to say, especially considering Deidara didn't care. He was a rogue ninja who had broken into a leader's bedroom. He didn't seem to prone to following rules._ _ _ _

____Deidara smirks, looking the current Kazekage up and down. Gaara clenches his jaw, not liking the fact that he's being checked out. This man has the audacity to smirk after being caught climbing through his window._ _ _ _

____"That's funny. Usually, people kneel for me." Deidara says amusement in his voice. Gaara didn't find it funny one bit. It sent a wave of lust through his body, the idea of people on their knees for Deidara. Gaara isn't too sure why he found that so hot. Maybe because he wanted to be on his knees for Deidara. He wanted to be overpowered finally. He wanted to be touched. Gaara isn't too sure where these thoughts suddenly came from, never too keen on sexual things. Deidara was just so close to him and not afraid. Gaara wasn't used to that. 16 years of no sex must have been catching up to him._ _ _ _

____Deidara must have noticed the change of demeanor in Gaara because he spoke up._ _ _ _

____"Gaara, my man, what's wrong. You don't look so well." Deidara leans against the chair behind him, crossing his arms. Gaara hated the smirk on his face. He hated everything about the blonde. How calm he was in the presence of a leader, even laughing and joking, how open he was about sexual things, and especially how pretty he looked in the moonlight._ _ _ _

____Gaara must have been zoning out because Deidara's fingers come up to his face and snap. _What did the blonde get so close? _Gaara makes eye contact with the other boy, who seemed only a foot away now. Gaara mentally groaned at the closeness. No one other than Naruto has ever got this close but this was way different. Gaara wasn't having the same thoughts. Deidara was so close to him that Gaara could smell the blonde. He smelled like an explosion. That's the best way Gaara could explain it. It was intoxicating.___ _ _ _

______Gaara could feel his body reacting to the closeness and now he _really _wished he wore more than just loose pants to bed. Gaara's face twists in discomfort as he feels his lower reign beg for attention. Deidara smirks and there's no doubt he could sense the redhead was uncomfortable. He probably thinks it's for all the wrong reasons though.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"You seem to be getting worse, Gaara. Maybe you should take it easy, my man." Deidara says, taunting. Gaara knew Deidara didn't care about him. He also knew that he was blushing. It didn't help when Deidara reaches up and put the back of his hand against Gaara's cheek. _That's not even how you check someone's temperature. _It still made Gaara's heart flutter, the touch of another person foreign to him. Deidara removes his hand and Gaara almost felt a pang of annoyance. He wanted to lean into the now gone hand. He refrained from doing it, not wanting Deidara to taunt him any more than he already has.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're hot too," Deidara says, smirking at the redhead, who stared back in surprise. Was he flirting with Gaara or was that just a poor choice of words? Gaara's question was answered when a hand grabs his bare side. The redhead gasps at the touch, Deidara's palm cold against his warm skin. Deidara's other hand crept up to the other boy's shoulder, resting there to keep Gaara in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're so tense, Princess. Your face is almost as red as your hair." Deidara smirks, loving just how much affect that nickname had on the Kazekage. Gaara's breath hitches in his throat, not sure why being called princess would bring him so much joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Deidara leans forward, feeling the other boy freeze under his touch. Deidara presses a kiss to Gaara's mouth, not really expecting a reaction. He knew the redhead would just stand there in shock and he did exactly that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ouch, no reaction? That hurts, baby." Deidara states, fake offense in his voice. Gaara's face seemed to soften at that, almost like he didn't actually want to hurt Deidara's feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sorry." Gaara apologizes and Deidara was genuinely shocked. This is the badass jinchuriki who killed dozens by the time he was 12? The boy apologizing to a rogue ninja because he possibly hurt his feelings. Part of Deidara couldn't believe it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Awe, princess. It's fine. I'm sure you didn't mean it. You're probably just not used to it." Deidara taunts, Gaara looking anywhere else but at him. That didn't stop Deidara from continuing his taunting though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're still probably a virgin. I bet that was your first kiss." Deidara's finger light brush over Gaara's side as he lets go, the rogue ninja bringing his mouth to Gaara's ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I hope you are. I wanna break you in so bad. Bend you over and fuck you raw." Deidara whispers, his words sending a shiver up Gaara's spine. Gaara knows he should say something, maybe defend himself. His voice would come out weak though and that's the last thing he wants. Deidara wasn't giving him time to speak anyways. The man just kept talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Or you'd look even better on top. Bouncing on my cock and taking it like a bitch." At that sentence, Deidara slowly pushes Gaara's pants down to his thighs, the Kazekage getting flustered at the cool air. Deidara swipes his thumb over the tip of the other's hard cock, precum already forming. The redhead hisses at the sensation, Deidara the first one to ever touch him like that. Of course, other than himself. Gaara can't count the number of times he's locked himself in his room and masturbated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're so wet, dripping everywhere." Deidara points out, pressing a kiss to the other's collarbone. Deidara was talking like Gaara was a girl and the Kazekage didn't even mind it. It was weird, to say the least. Gaara isn't a girl and he never felt like a girl yet here he was being demeaned like one. Deidara presses a second kiss to Gaara's collarbone, a hand snaking around to his backside. He gasps out when something wet comes into contact with his hole. The redhead lunges forward slightly, falling straight into Deidara's chest. He just chuckles, resting his hand on the Kazekage's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Relax, baby. It's just a tongue." Deidara explains making Gaara shoot him a stupid look. Gaara isn't too sure what he was talking about but he still nods, allowing the _tongue _to poke and prod at his hole. The sensation was like nothing he felt before, the warmness making Gaara weak in his knees. He grips Deidara's shirt tighter, afraid that if he let go, he'd finally fall. That wouldn't be the case though because Deidara's hand is gripping his side so tight it'll probably leave marks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gaara groans out when the _tongue _pokes against his hole, pushing in with one swift motion. It felt uncomfortable but not painful. Deidara somehow pushed further into Gaara, flicking the _tongue _in and out. A loud gasp leaves the redhead's mouth, the sensation suddenly feeling good. Gaara shoves his face further against Deidara, clenching his eyes shut._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're so fucking tight and pretty." Deidara breaths out, his voice shaky, Gaara wasn't too sure why _his _voice was shaky when the Kazekage was the one being worked open.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm gonna stretch you out and then bury myself deep in that pretty little ass of yours," Deidara informs the redhead, Gaara nodding in confirmation. The nod was fast and desperate and normally he would be embarrassed but Deidara was making him feel things he's never felt and he just wanted more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Suddenly all contact is lost and Gaara found himself almost falling forward. He catches himself as his eyes shoot open, a frown on his face. Deidara was standing there with a smirk, his arms crossed. It made Gaara irrationally angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Relax, Princess. Don't look so gloom. Take your pants off and get on your hands and knees on the bed." Deidara demands, his voice changing from playful to harsh. Gaara nods, slipping his pants off the rest of the way. Gaara slowly turns on his heel and heads back over to his bed, feeling Deidara's gaze on him the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gaara climbs into the bed, getting into the position that Deidara told him too. The Kazekage felt exposed bent over like that, especially considering the fact that he's just being watched. After what felt like forever, Deidara finally makes his way onto the bed. He gets behind Gaara and pushes against him, the redhead tensing up. Gaara takes a deep breath as something pokes at his entrance. It was wet and he realizes Deidara was probably prepping himself when Gaara was laying there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gaara felt the fabric of pants rub the back of his thigh. He's about to lose his virginity and the guy didn't even take the time to take his pants off. How charming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Stop being so tense. You need to calm down for this to work." Deidara says, rubbing Gaara's hip. Gaara nods, taking a deep breath and sinking against the bed. He felt his nerves relax, his breath narrowing out. He gasps out when Deidara pushes inside him, his walls clenching. He felt like he was being ripped open the deeper Deidara got. Finally, the blonde gets fully inside Gaara, the Kazekage biting his pillow to not yell out. The last thing he wants is Kankuro or Temari running in here and seeing a wanted ninja inside him. Deidara leans over the redhead, making Gaara gasp out as he pushes deeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You're so fucking tight, baby," Deidara whispers harshly into Gaara's ear. He groans at the feeling in his stomach, unaware that something like that could turn him on. Deidara pulls himself back, bringing himself almost all the way out of Gaara. He slams back in suddenly, Gaara screaming out at the unexpected intrusion. Deidara grins as he shoves Gaara's face deeper into the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Be quiet," Deidara demands before he starts to thrust in and out of the redhead. He finds a steady pace, loving the noises Gaara made every time he thrusts in. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, Gaara's moans echoing off the walls. Deidara knew he wouldn't last very long, not being inside anyone for a long time. He knew Gaara wouldn't last long either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Deidara speeds up his pace, Gaara whimpering. He was definitely gonna be sore tomorrow. Right now, Deidara didn't care about that. Actually, he's probably never gonna care about that. The only other time Deidara is gonna see the redhead is when he and Sasori are killing the jinchuriki. That was the main reason Deidara was even in this stupid village tonight. Sasori wanted him to look around because Sasori would have been recognized if he did it. Deidara saw the Kazekage building and thought he might get lucky and kill Gaara. He did get lucky but in a completely other way. He saw Gaara laying there shirtless and his lust just completely took over him. He wasn't in the mood to kill him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gaara moans out, grabbing at the bedsheets. The feeling in his stomach was overflowing and he knew he was about to cum. Deidara thrusts once more into the Kazekage before Gaara hits his orgasm, cumming all over his stomach as Deidara's name spilled from his lips. Deidara smirks, his grip on the other's hip tightening as he speeds up, wanting to get this over with. Gaara was so tight and hot but the longer he spent in the village, the more chance of being caught. It also adds to Sasori's irritation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Deidara groans out as he cums inside the Kazekage. He probably should have warned the redhead but he wasn't even thinking. He roughly pulls out, his seed spilling out of Gaara. He wished he could keep that image in his head all the time. Deidara didn't have time to cherish the scene in front of him. Instead, he gets off the bed, Gaara collapsing onto it. Deidara covers himself back up, quickly slipping himself back into his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Deidara takes one last look at Gaara, who had his face shoved into the pillow trying to catch his breath. The blonde smiles before he climbs out the window, not giving the Kazekage a second glance. And Gaara was completely okay with that. He never did like much attention anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The sex scene was extremely rushed because I started to write this when I was into writing sex scenes but I wanted to finish it and I'm just not that into explicit scenes anymore. Sorry :((


End file.
